Hija de la luna
by yukino22
Summary: Cuenta una leyenda que una hembra gitana conjuró a la luna hasta el amanecer/Desde el cielo habló la luna llena "pero a cambio quiero el hijo primero que le engendres a él"/Dime, luna de plata, ¿qué pretendes hacer con un niño de piel? Marinette podría descubrir cosas mas locas de su pasado que ser la portadora de un miraculous y los akuma


_Hija de la luna_

 _ **Tonto el que no entienda, cuenta una leyenda**_

 _ **Que una hembra gitana**_

 _ **Conjuró a la luna hasta el amanecer**_

 _ **Llorando pedía al llegar el día desposar un calé**_

 _-Por favor, por favor ¡por favor!- Gritaba una gitana en medio del anochecer hacia la brillante luna llena, la razón, la mujer era una vergüenza para su cultura, no podía encontrar un calé para desposarla, ya casi a sus 25 era una verdadera atrocidad._

 _ **Tendrás a tu hombre, piel morena,"**_

 _ **Desde el cielo habló la luna llena**_

 _ **Pero a cambio quiero el hijo primero**_

 _ **Que le engendres a él**_

 _ **Que quien su hijo inmola para no estar sola**_

 _ **Poco le iba a querer**_

 _-Tendrás a tu hombre piel morena- La gitana levanto la cabeza al encontrarse a una mujer de piel, cabellos albinos brillantes con unos hermosos ojos grises brillantes- Pero a cambio quiero el primer hijo que engendren_

 _-¿P-para que quiere un hijo?- Pregunto la gitana asombrada al tener a tan bella… ¿diosa? ¿espíritu? Tal vez simplemente mujer_

 _-Mmh- dijo la Luna con calma- ¿No era tu deseo un hombre?- Cuestiono_

 _-Si, lo siento, lo siento- se disculpó nerviosa y apresuradamente_

 _ **Luna, quieres ser madre**_

 _ **Y no encuentras querer que te haga mujer**_

 _ **Dime, luna de plata, ¿qué pretendes hacer**_

 _ **Con un niño de piel?**_

 _ **Hijo de la luna**_

 _La gitana corrió alegremente de nuevo a su carpa, consiente que pronto llegaría un hombre a su vida, pero su mente no dejaba de inquietar_

 _¿Su primer bebe? ¿Para que la luna querría un niño de piel?_

 _ **De padre canela nació un niño**_

 _ **Blanco como el lomo de un armiño**_

 _ **Y los ojos grises en vez de aceituna**_

 _ **Niño albino de luna**_

 _ **Maldita su estampa, este hijo es de un payo**_

 _ **Y yo no me lo cayó**_

 _Paso casi un año desde el encuentro entre la luna y la gitana, ella se encontraba felizmente desposada y a punto de tener su primer bebe, tanto que había olvidado la condición de la luna_

 _-¿Q-que significa… esto?- Pregunto casi horrorizado el padre de cabellos y piel morena de ojos aceitunas, viendo a lo que se suponía su hija_

 _Una hermosa niña de cabellos tan oscuros y azulados como la misma noche, piel pálida como la leche y unos brillantes ojos grises…_

 _Una descripción imposible para 2 padres gitanos, excepto por…_

 _-¡ME HAS ENGAÑADO MUJER!- Grito furioso fuera de si, la pobre gitana no encontraba palabras para explicar -¡¿DE QUE PAYO ES ESTA NIÑA?! HAS SIDO INFIEL- la acuso para luego salir corriendo inmediatamente_

 _ **Luna, quieres ser madre**_

 _ **Y no encuentras querer que te haga mujer**_

 _ **Dime, luna de plata, ¿qué pretendes hacer**_

 _ **Con un niño de piel?**_

 _ **Hijo de la luna**_

 _ **-**_ _¡Alto! ¡No es lo que crees!- Grito desesperada la gitana, rompió en llanto al darse cuenta de lo grave de la situación, jamás debió hacer ese pacto_

 _Luego de unos momentos de recuperarse completamente se levantó y envolvió a la niña en una suave manta blanca, la miro unos momentos fijamente para volver a llorar ¿Cómo podía culpar a esa pequeña criatura inocente del mundo, de su propio error?_

 _ **Gitano al creerse deshonrado**_

 _ **Se fue a su mujer, cuchillo en mano**_

 _ **¿De quién es el hijo? Me has engañao fijo**_

 _ **Y de muerte la hirió**_

 _ **Luego se hizo al monte con el niño en brazos**_

 _ **Y allí le abandonó**_

 _El gitano no aguantaría tal indignación como un engaño en sus narices, ya en su carpa tomo un viejo cuchillo de plata hacia la carpa de su pronta ex-mujer_

 _-No soportare tus mentiras- antes que la gitana reaccionara sintió la dura pulsada de metal en su espalda y callo estrepitosamente al piso, luego de unos horribles segundos de agonía pudo morir_

 _El gitano siguió viendo a mujer con odio sin rastro de rencor, luego paso a la pequeña niña y soltó el puñal, después de todo no era la culpable del engaño… pero si un producto y recordatorio de el_

 _Tomo a la bebe y se subió a su caballo en dirección a un monte cercano, donde la abandono para marcharse dejándola a merced de quien llegara_

 _ **Luna, quieres ser madre**_

 _ **Y no encuentras querer que te haga mujer**_

 _ **Dime, luna de plata, ¿qué pretendes hacer**_

 _ **Con un niño de piel?**_

 _ **Hijo de la luna**_

 _La luna bajo desde el oscuro cielo para encontrarse con el frio cuerpo del recipiente de su hija, una verdadera lástima, pensó. Desde ese momento el espíritu de la gitana sería la primera estrella en acompañarla durante las noches_

 _Miro a su hija fijamente y la pequeña sin razón comenzó a sollozar, tal vez el frio, el hambre o el nulo amor de una familia, no era momento de intervenir, probablemente casi nunca la vería, pero su presencia la acompañaría. No sabía que hacer para que pudiera vivir_

 _-¡Tom es por aquí!_

 _Una voz aproximándose la hiso volver al cielo nuevamente_

 _-Sabine, ¿enserio crees que sea una bebe?- pregunto una voz masculina_

 _La joven pareja se acerco al árbol de donde provenían los sollozos, para sorpresa de ambos una respectiva bebe completamente abandonada_

 _-¡no puede ser!- exclamo la mujer de origen chino con horror- ¿Quién haría esto? Mírala, seguro fue reciente-su aparente esposo estaba igual de anonadado y apenado por la criaturita. La joven mujer tuvo una alocada idea, tal vez fue el sentimiento del momento, su anhelo por una familia completa o la simple decepción de descubrir que era infértil…_

 _-Adoptémosla_

 _ **Y las noches que haya luna llena**_

 _ **Será porque el niño esté de buenas**_

 _ **Y si el niño llora menguará la luna**_

 _ **Para hacerle una cuna**_

 _ **Y si el niño llora menguará la luna**_

 _ **Para hacerle una cuna**_

 _-¿Qué es lo que pasa Marinette?- pregunto angustiada la mujer por el incesante llanto de su "hija"_

 _La bebé se lloraba angustiada mirando a la gran luna llena que mostraba su ventana y removiéndose constantemente incomoda. Casi como magia la luna llena comenzó a cambiar rápidamente a menguante, casi como se le estuviera haciendo una cuna y calmando a la niña_

 _Savine finalmente acostó a su hija y se le quedo viendo un buen rato, llegaría el momento donde deberían revelar todo y no sabia como reaccionaria al desconocer sus orígenes. La niña se removió suavemente en las sabanas con expresión de calma. Miro fijamente la ventana ahora la luna completamente llena_

 _Savine sonrió con ironía- Tal vez seas hija de la luna- bromeo sin saber cuánta razón tenía. Mientras la luna se dedicaba únicamente a mirar a la nombrada "marinette" también llegaría el momento donde ella le revelara todo y pensaba seriamente en cuando ese tiempo llegara finalmente llevársela con ella, aunque claro también sin ser consiente de un coqueto gato negro y unos aretes de mariquita que le dificultarían el trabajo_


End file.
